More than a feeling
by fermino
Summary: Thalia y Nico se llevan bien, pero algo pasará cuando se junten a escuchar música en la cabaña trece. Dedicado a Mis Bohemian Rhapsody por su cumpleaños! :3
1. More than a feeling

**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Se lo dedico a una amiga a quien le prometí un fic para su cumpleaños. Pero por circunstancias de la vida (vagancia, principalmente xD) no lo hice. 2 meses atrasado, pero llegó :D

En fin, esto se me ocurrió hace un rato, y como no tenía ningún Thalico para leer, decidí escribirlo :3 Espero que les guste...

PD: Les recomiendo muchísimo que lo lean escuchando la canción "More than a feeling" de "Boston"

www . youtube watch?v = t4QK8RxCAwo

* * *

Entonces sentí un golpe en la puerta de mi cabaña.

-¿Nico?-Preguntó una voz femenina ya conocida para mí; era Thalia.

Abrí la puerta y la vi, parada en el umbral, esperando, con su uniforme de cazadora.

-Hola-Sonreí al verla, sí, sonreí. Yo, un hijo de Hades, había encontrado una amiga-Entonces... ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro-Respondí, un tanto sonrojado. "Idiota" Dijo mi mente.

Se sentó en la única cama de la cabaña 13, la mía, y me preguntó -¿Qué quieres hacer?-Ir al muro de lava, al lago, a la arena... O... -Dudó unos segundos- ¿Escuchamos música?

Pude ver la emoción en sus ojos. Eso era lo que más nos gustaba, la música; podíamos quedarnos horas y horas con la misma canción.

Al parecer, a Artemisa no le molestaba que pasáramos tiempo juntos, ya que...Bueno, jamás había pasado nada. Al parecer era de confianza.

-¿Qué pongo? Guns n' roses, Queen, Pink Floyd...

-¿Tienes algo de Boston?-Me preguntó sonriente.

-A ver...-Dije buscando el disco-¡Aquí está!

Puse "More Than A Feeling" y la comenzamos a escuchar.

**I looked out this morning and the sun was gone**

**Turned on some music to start my day**

**I lost myself in a familiar song**

**I closed my eyes and I slipped away**

Y comenzó el estribillo, con nosotros ya bailando...

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

**I see my Marianne walkin' away**

-¡Wow!-Dije al casi tropezar y comencé a reír.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ella, también riendo.

-¡Hey! No rías-Dramaticé, poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

**So many people have come and gone**

**Their faces fade as the years go by**

**Yet I still recall as I wander on**

**As clear as the sun in the summer sky**

Le subí el volumen, realmente disfrutábamos pasando el tiempo juntos.

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

**I see my Marianne walkin' away**

**When I'm tired and thinking cold**

**I hide in my music, forget the day**

**And dream of a girl I used to know**

**I closed my eyes and she slipped away**

**She slipped away**

En eso la ví, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me percaté de lo hermosa que era.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, sin apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ya a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ví un destello pasar por ellos.

-¿Thalia?-Susurré un instante antes de besarla...

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

Me separé lentamente y la miré. Sin poder articular palabra, esperé su reacción, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba; me abrazó, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro...

* * *

**¡Feliz cumple Bell!**


	2. Who wants to live forever

**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Como me dijeron que era muy corto (y me olvidé de aclarar que era un OneShot xD), decidí publicar un segundo capítulo.

Decidí poner una canción en cada capítulo, aunque los personajes no la escuchen, o algo por el estilo, voy a elegir alguna que exprese el cap :3

Who wants to live forever: www . youtube watch?v = 5L8-FTvSVxs

* * *

Me separé lentamente y la miré. Sin poder articular palabra, esperé su reacción, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba; me abrazó, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro...

-¿Thalia?-Le dije luego de lo que pareció una eternidad abrazados-Y. Yo... Lo siento-Mascullé

-Yo no-me dedicó una sonrisa y se sonrojó.

Mi cerebro intentaba comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar. Había besado a Thalia, y ella... ¿A mí?

-Pero... Si... -No lograba articular siquiera una palabra-Entonces...

-Sí, significa eso-Se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y me dio un pequeño beso.

-¡THALIA GRACE!-Artemisa, Zeus y Hades hicieron aparición en la escena, la primera, absolutamente enfurecida, el segundo, aún más; y el tercero, mi padre, conteniendo una risilla.

Me separé de ella rápidamente

-Yo. Yo no...-Balbuceaba Thalia-

-Sí, tú sí-Bramo ella-Lo hemos visto todo, Thalia-Su voz se tornó un poco más suave, pero no menos intimidante-Lo besaste, rompiendo tu eterno juramento.

-Artemisa-Intentó calmarla Hades.

-¡Tú no te metas!-Le gritó a él.

-Escuchen, ella... No fue su culpa-Artemisa me miró como diciéndome que continuara-Yo fui quien la besé.

-Sí, eso es verdad...-Suavizó su tono-Pero no cambia su respuesta a ese beso-Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Está decidido-Dijo ella-Thalia Grace, te despojo de tu inmortalidad y de tu puesto en la cacería. Tu castigo será decidido en un juicio en el Olimpo, en tres días.

Desapareció de mi cabaña como había entrado, y vi como Zeus se adelantaba hacia mí; Hades le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarlo.

-Tú...-Me habló Zeus amenazantemente-Ya me las veré contigo, niño...

Desapareció tras Artemisa, junto con Hades, quien nos dirigió una picara mirada, pero a la vez, un tanto preocupada por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Thalia se sentó en mi cama, mirando hacia el suelo, y logré ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Escucha...-Se giró y comenzó a gritarme

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Di Ángelo! ¡Todo!-Se echó a llorar. Me senté junto a ella y dejé que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sí, es mi culpa...-Dije susurrando.

-Lo siento. No debí... No debí hablarte así-Se disculpó.

-No hay problema-Le sonreí-Saldremos juntos de esto-La abracé y puse de nuevo música, esta vez no tan alegre...

"Who wants to live forever", de Queen.

**There's no time for us,**  
**There's no place for us,**  
**What is this thing that builds or dreams, yet slips away from us.**

**Who wants to live forever,**  
**Who wants to live forever...?**  
**There's no chance for us,**  
**It's all decided for us,**  
**This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.**

**Who wants to live forever.**  
**Who dares to love forever,**  
**When love must die.**

**But touch my tears with your lips,**  
**Touch my world with your fingertips,**  
**And we can have forever,**  
**And we can love forever,**  
**Forever is our today,**  
**Who wants to live forever,**  
**Who wants to live forever,**  
**Forever is our today,**  
**Who waits forever anyway?**

Nos quedamos abrazados, hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

-Tu castigo está decidido-Dijo Artemisa-Serás convertida en ciervo, y cazada por las cazadoras.

Las lágrimas escapaban del rostro de Thalia. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero no podía moverme.

-¡Thalia!-Intenté gritar, pero tampoco salió ningún sonido de mi boca...

* * *

Desperté agitado

-Un sueño-Susurré para mí mismo y vi a Thalia acurrucada a mi lado.

Le acaricié el cabello luego de un rato comenzó a despertar...

-¿¡Nico!?-Gritó alarmada...


	3. The call

**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Es muy bonito ver que les gusta

Les digo que me costó escribirlo, y al final me agarró todo un nudo en la garganta y casi muero :3 Okno xD

En fin, aquí está la canción: www . youtube watch?v = WY0QcSQf_mc

Espero que les guste! Y díganme si lo termino aquí o lo sigo :3

Este capítulo va dedicado a una tal Thalia Grace que conocí haciendo roleplay; va para ti :3

* * *

-¿¡Nico!?-Gritó alarmada...

Me separé un poco de ella. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Inclusive nuestro beso? No, no podía ser. Ella ya no tenía su uniforme, ya no era una cazadora...

-No...-Dijo, al parecer recordando los eventos del día anterior.

-Vamos Thals-Le dije cariñosamente-Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los días pasaron rápido, demasiado, tal vez. A las típicas bromas de Percy se sumaron las de prácticamente todo el campamento.

Y luego de tres días, llegó el juicio...

Punto de vista de Thalia:

Me desperté lentamente y miré mi reloj, eran las diez y media.

-Es hoy-Dije deprimida.

El juicio por romper el juramento de las cazadoras era hoy. Sí, me había enamorado, es más, lo había besado; a Nico, el hijo de Hades.

Reprimí mis lágrimas y comencé a vestirme.

Había tenido un sueño, sobre el juicio y el castigo; y me negaba a creer lo que pasaría.

-Está bien, okey...-Me dije a mi misma para calmarme. En eso alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Thalia?-Me preguntó Nico, desde afuera de mi cabaña.

-Pasa-Bajé la cabeza, conteniendo el llanto. Abrió la puerta, y entró.

-Tengo frío-Solté y luego de unos segundos sentí como me abrazaba. Cada vez que me sentía triste o desamparada, sentía frío, un frío que no lograba quitar prácticamente con nada, pero él sí... Él sí podía.

-Estarás bien-Intentó sonreírme luego de separarnos-No te pasará nada-Intentó levantarme el ánimo con palabras reconfortantes.

-Nico...-Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta pero continué hablando-Ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que nos harán.

-También lo soñaste...-Sentí una lágrima suya caer sobre mi mejilla.-Vamos-Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Salimos de la cabaña tomados de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la frontera.

-¡Hey!-Dijo Percy, llegando a donde estábamos.-Suerte-Nos dirigió una mirada apenada y nos abrazó.

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a donde Hades nos esperaba.

-¿Listos?-Nos dijo

-Sí-Contestamos al unísono y desaparecimos en un haz de luz.

-Se inicia el juicio a Thalia Grace, cazadora de Artemisa-Bramó Themis.

Ambos estábamos parados en medio de la sala de Tronos, con las miradas de los dioses puestas sobre nosotros.

-Se la acusa de haber violado el juramento hecho con Artemisa. El cual prevé que las Cazadoras sean doncellas por siempre, a cambio de inmortalidad y otros privilegios.

Bajé la cabeza, recordando el beso.

-Thalia-Se dirigió a mí con una mirada fría-¿Es verdad que besaste a Nico Di Ángelo?

-Sí... O sea. No, pero...-Me detuve un momento-Sí, lo hice...-Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

-Es mi culpa-Se adelantó Nico-Yo la besé...

-En ese caso, el culpable es el chico-Dijo Themis.

-¡Pero fue consentido!-Interrumpió Artemisa.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Volvió a preguntar, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí...

-En ese caso, si nadie tiene nada que objetar, ya tengo el veredicto.-Miró a Artemisa.-Como Artemisa lo ha decidido, serás convertida en ciervo, y cazada por su grupo. Si logras sobrevivir al menos un día completo, serás libre y no tendrás ninguna acusación.-Al mediodía, es decir, en media hora; comenzarás.

-Por haber roto el sagrado juramento, Thalia Grace, te revoco tus responsabilidades, así como derechos y privilegios de ser Cazadora de Artemisa...

Punto de vista de Nico:

Cuando escuché eso, mi mundo se derrumbó. Una luz plateada salir del pecho de Thalia y ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Thals!-Grité y salí corriendo hacia ella...

-Lo siento...-Me susurró ella-De verdad lo siento.

Intentó levantarse y recobrar la compostura. Salimos de ese lugar y nos sentamos a los pies de un muro.

Sin poder decir nada, nos quedamos así hasta que ella comenzó a cantar; jamás la había escuchado, pero tenía una voz muy hermosa.

**It started out as a feeling**

**Which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought**

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

**And then that word grew louder and louder**

**'Til it was a battle cry**

**I'll come back**

**When you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

**Just because everything's changing**

**Doesn't mean it's never**

**Been this way before**

**All you can do is try to know**

**Who your friends are**

**As you head off to the war**

**Pick a star on the dark horizon**

**And follow the light**

**You'll come back**

**When it's over**

**No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back**

**When it's over**

**No need to say good bye**

La miré, y sin pensarlo me uní a ella.

**Now we're back to the beginning**

**It's just a feeling and now one knows yet**

**But just because they can't feel it too**

**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**

**'Til they're before your eyes**

**You'll come back**

**When they call you**

**No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back**

**When they call you**

**No need to say good bye**

Y no, no era necesario decirle adiós, aunque tal vez no físicamente, ella siempre estaría conmigo...


	4. Huyendo

**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Disculpen por la tardanza, es sólo que no se me ocurría cómo continuarla xD

En relación a la música, no encontré nada relacionado... Me recomiendan alguna? (La canción del cap anterior era The Call, de Regina Spektor. Se me olvidó aclararlo)

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Y no, no era necesario decirle adiós, aunque tal vez no físicamente, ella siempre estaría conmigo...

* * *

-Ya es hora-Dijo Zeus sobresaltándonos.

-No...-Murmuró ella entre lágrimas. Sólo atiné a abrazarla y besarla en la frente.

-Vamos, sólo es un día-Intenté reconfortarla

-Sí, un día-Me dijo fríamente-Un día convertida en cervatillo, perseguida por las mejor cazadoras de la tierra-Vi cómo nuevamente comenzaba a sollozar.

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hacia la sala de los tronos. Les dirigí una mirada asesina a las cazadoras, quienes la miraban con recelo.

-Tienes una hora antes de que nosotras te persigamos-Dijo Artemisa, impasible-

-Habrá una excepción-Comentó Zeus-Ya que has sido la mejor cazadora, sólo tendrás que escapar y sobrevivir, nada de metamorfosis-Intentó sonreír.

Thalia se adelantó, dejó sus armas en el suelo y me miró...

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**:

Me acerqué a Nico, mirándolo.

-Yo...

-Nada-Medio sonrió y me estrechó en un abrazo-Pase lo que pase ahí, no cambies, cara de pino-Susurró en mi oído y se separó.

Respiré hondo, y me acerqué a Artemisa.

-Ten-Me dijo ella-Creo que lo necesitarás-Me extendió un abrigo de lana.

-Ya... -Susurré, y poco a poco vi como el paisaje cambiaba...

Me encontré en un lugar absolutamente cubierto de nieve e inmediatamente me puse el abrigo.

-Bien, una hora-Susurré para mí misma y comencé a correr...

Luego de un rato comencé a cansarme y decidí parar unos minutos. Me escondí tras unos arbustos y me quedé pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Abracé mis rodillas con mis brazos, y poco a poco, me fui quedando dormida.

-¿Nico?-Dije al verlo caminar bajo la nieve-¡Nico!-Me levanté y corrí tras él.

Lo tomé del hombro y lo giré hacia mí. Vi su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Me preguntó el-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-Le dije mirándolo fijo.

-¡Eres una idiota!-Gritó y me empujó, lanzándome a la nieve.

-Sólo querías causarme problemas, sólo querías que el Olimpo esté en mi contra, ¿verdad?-Fijó su mirada en mis ojos-¡Jamás te importe! Y ahora... Tampoco me importarás-Terminó susurrando y se desvaneció.

Desperté sobresaltada y comencé a llorar.

-No, Nico, no...-La nieve comenzaba a derretirse ante el contacto de mis lágrimas. Sabía que había sido una ilusión, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que me había dicho era verdad. Siempre le había causado problemas, y ahora aún más.

Escuché unos pasos cerca de mí y me asomé por entre los arbustos. Vi asustada a las cazadoras. "Por favor no" Pensé...

Todas pasaron por ahí sin verme, a excepción de una.

Alyss... Una cazadora que había entrado al grupo poco tiempo antes. A los meses ella se había enamorado y me había confiado a mí su secreto.

Me miró apenada, y vi cómo sus labios formaban un "Suerte"...

Quedé sentada unos minutos más y al cerciorarme de que se habían alejado, volví a correr, esta vez en la dirección contraria.

Entre tanto pensaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, y recordé mi reloj. Miré, y esbocé una sonrisa al ver la hora. "17:54" Me distraje y tropecé con unas ramas y golpee contra una piedra. Toqué mi frente, y mis dedos se mancharon con un líquido espeso y rojo.

-Maldita vida...-Susurré y vi a una chica de cabello blanco mirándome a unos metros...


End file.
